願い Negai Wishes Offical Story
by 999sea9
Summary: The offical story is up! An Angel is overthrowing the corrupt governments of the Netherworld and Celestia, not long before she asked the help of somebody... Rated T for Romance, Blood, Gore, Violence and some suggestive themes. Current Chapter: 第1-2話
1. 第1 1話

_願い (Negai) Wishes _

_(Offical Story)_

_Rated T for Romance, Blood, Gore, Violence and some suggestive themes_

_第1-1話_

* * *

><p><em>This place was a rotten Netherworld...<em>

_With a corrupt government working together with the corrupt side of Celestia_

_All hope was lost until an angel decided to overthrow the two governments_

_Not long before she was found and the two governments were on a manhunt right now_

_For this Angel named Hikari (ひかり)_

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

* * *

><p>-One Month Later-<p>

_The Angel has arrived from the depths of Celestia on has arrived at a city in this corrupt Netherworld..._

_This world is only filled with rotten corpses and prisons_

_She had one mission_

_To find the vampire that has been sealed for nine months_

_Still sealed he was, but she had a way_

...

...

...

* * *

><p><em>Where is he?<em>

_That demon!_

_..._

_If I can't find him, I can't do anything to..._

Soon, she had found the vampire encased in ice in a prison cell

With just a simple touch, the iron bars melted and she walked inside..

She walked closer and closer and saw the vampire sleeping while sealed...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_This cruel government..._

She reached out her hand to touch the ice, but nothing happened...

_No! No! No! It cannot be! I though with the touch of an angel, it would be able to break the seal?_

_It can't be!_

She walked around in circles, sometimes she tried smashing the ice with her bare hands or even using fire to melt the ice, but it still failed...

"..."

"I'm just gonna leave~"

Before she left, the ice suddenly started to crack...

"What the Fu-"

Then, the ice shards started flying everywhere, and destroyed everything in its path, except Hikari...

"..."

"..."

_That demon..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Slowly, the vampire's wings spread out and lifted his head slowly, before flying up to the angel and grabbing her by the throat...<p>

...

...

* * *

><p><em>"I am Hiroshi, and who are you?"<em>

_-継続することに-_


	2. 第1 2話

_第1-2話_

* * *

><p>*Gulp*<p>

Hikari just stared at Hiroshi so hard, while looking at him in his eyes,

_Red blood eyes for a demon..._

_Is it true for all demons?_

Hikari was about to run out of breath, before Hiroshi finally let go...

*Cough**Cough*

"I'm sorry."

"It's- fine..."

Hikari just recovering herself from the choking which almost killed her.

"I'm Hikari. And I'm an angel. And I need to get you out of here. Somebody is after you."

"What makes you think that I can trust an angel like you?"

"I'm here on a mission."

"What is it?"

Then, Hikari slowly explained her mission to him, while giving him food to eat..

"I don't eat meat."

"Trust me, it's delicious~"

He took up the piece of meat, and started to bite and chew.

"Not bad. Rather similar to the taste of human blood..."

"Oh. ^^"

"..."

...

...

* * *

><p><em>Moments later~<em>

Slowly, Hiroshi got up from the ground and looked at Hikari..

"Hiroshi-san. Where are you looking a-"

"Ain't you quite busty of an angel?"

"WHAT?"

She covered her chest with her arms, while blushing furiously...

"... You are quite a pervert for a demon~"

"... You don't hate me for such a- a- a- remark? Like other angels?"

"No. ^^"

"Oh..."

Both of them just stared into open space.

Before somebody barged into the prison cell.

"I'm here to capture you, Hiroshi."

"NO!"

"RUN!"

Hikari pulled Hiroshi's hand, as the stranger started to chase after them.

"Why is that guy chasing me?"

"For a reason. I'll tell you later."

"Whatever."

"Hey, Hir-"

Suddenly, Hikari tripped on her heels and was about to fall, before Hiroshi caught her.

However, Hiroshi accidentally grabbed something while trying to prevent her from falling...

... her boobs...

**"PERVERT!"**

Hikari gave Hiroshi a slap on his face as she got up...

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

"Shut Up And Start RUNNING!"

...

...

_-継続することに-_


	3. 第1 3話

_第1-3話_

* * *

><p>Hikari pulled Hiroshi while trying to evade the blasts from the stranger...<p>

"I'm not a pervert. You better get that fact right."

"YOU TOUCHED MY BREASTS AND YOU STILL DARE TO DENY?"

*BANG*

"It's not my fault! Otherwise you would have fallen!"

*BANG*

"I-"

***BOOM***

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

_~A Few Moments Later~_

"Hiroshi.."

"Hiroshi..."

"HIROSHI-SAN!"

"..."

Hiroshi woke up but his eyesight was still blurry..

Not long before Hikari woke him up...

"..."

He woke up and saw the beautiful cottage around him...

"Where in the Netherworld am I in?"

"You are in my house~ ^^"

"WHAT THE F*CK?"

He jumped and looked around. Only him and Hikari were left...

'What happened to the cell? Where is that Idiot?"

"We are in another part of the Netherworld right now."

"How did we escape?"

"We barely managed to pass through the dimensional gate..."

Slowly, Hikari turned her back away from him and she started to prepare something for him, while Hiroshi noticed the blood stains on Hikari's back and wings...

He walked closer and closer...

"Why did you even try to save me, when you could have left me alone to die in there?"

"I. Needed. You."

"... ... ..."

Both of them started to stare at each other, and let sparks fly, before Hikari turned her head away and started flashing...

"Could you stop lookig at me like this~?"

"... Fine..."

...

* * *

><p>Soon later, Hikari explained to him everything, while preparing meals for him...<p>

"Why do you treat me so well?"

"I told you. I needed you for me mission."

"That means after the mission, you are just going to bring me back into that cell to be sealed forever?"

"..."

**"I KNEW IT! YOU ALL ANGELS ARE SELFISH! YOU JUST WANT PEOPLE TO HELP YOU IN YOUR F*CKING MISSION AND THEN YOU DUMP ME LIKE SHIT!"**

"..."

_A teardrop slowly fell onto the frying pan, making a sizzling sound..._

_..._

"I- I- I'm sorry, angel..."

Then, Hiroshi turned his back away from the crying angel...

"I... ne... ver... want... ed.. to.. dum-dump. you..."

"..."

_~An awkward moment of silence~_

* * *

><p>...<p>

"it's alright, Hiroshi-san~ It's over..."

Then she brought in the omelette she cooked up for him...

And he saw the blood stains on it

"I know you need blood to survive, Hiroshi-san.. And I took some of my blood for...

"WHAT? DID YOU KNOW YOU COULD DIE-"

"It's fine~"

"Hmph."

Hiroshi then tried to change the topic...

"When are we starting on our mission..."

"Tommorow~"

"Hmph. Fine then."

Then, Hiroshi slowly walked away after he finished eating

_He hasn't changed all this while..._

_Hiroshi-san~_

* * *

><p><em><em>-<em>第1<em>_話 _エンド-__


	4. 第2 1話

_第2-1話_

* * *

><p><em>Once it's all over...<em>

_I'll return back to my world..._

_I don't like this angel_

_Thinking that I am a pervert all the while.._

_Zzzz..._

_Can't she be a little nicer?_

_For an angel..._

* * *

><p><strong>"Hiroshi-san!"<strong>

Hikari was just outside the cottage ready to leave for their adventure...

"Why can't you just wait!"

"..."

"..."

Both of them slwoly walked toward each other again, before Hikari turned away again..

"So, angel. Where's our first destination?"

"umm... Somewhere in the southern part?"

"Who are we finding in the first place?"

"My friends! They are also demons like you. Except that they are my friends~"

"Oh I see..."

"Come on, let's go~"

"Fine"

* * *

><p><em>~On the way there by bus~<em>

"Why are we even taking buses when we can use dimension gates?"

"Shhh... We would be caught by that guy!"

"Who is that?"

"He's a detective sent down to arrest you!"

**"Wha- What? Why?"**

"I don't know... But I heard he is one strong guy you don't want to mess with..."

"... FINE."

...

...

* * *

><p><em>~Moments later~<em>

"... Hiroshi-san. I'm actually..."

_Should I tell him the truth?_

_But- But But-..._

"Our stop is here. Let's get down..."

"..."

**"Hey! IF YOU AIN'T ALIGHTING. I'M LEAVING YOU HERE!"**

"Fine!"

She stepped down the bus and saw a huge metropolis just in front of her...

She looked and looked for posters nearby...

"Why are you searching for posters?"

"To find my friends! Obviously!"

"Why would you, an angel, be finding a pop star for he-"

"THERE!"

She pointed to the poster which stated:

_Thunder Acceleration_

_7:00-8:00am_

_Cultural Hall_

"There! Let's get going!"

"Wa-"

Then, Hikari pulled him along and rushed over to the culutral hall...

_That little freak!_

_Why does she always try to control me?_

_One day, I'm going to get back at her for this!_

_-継続することに-_


	5. 第2 2話

_第2-2話_

* * *

><p><em>Both of them were running towards the hall before Hiroshi pulled his hand away<em>

"Can you stop pulling me? WHY SHOULD I EVEN LISTEN TO YOU?

"..."

"What's the matter. Can't you even let me..."

"HAIL TAKESHI!"

Some random girls start running past them.

Thankfully, Hiroshi pulled back Hikari before she was hit.

"Th- "

And she saw Hiroshi grabbing her waist, which made her flush furiously

"You alright?"  
>"Ya-<p>

"WAIT"

Hiroshi immediately let go of Hikari and turned away...

"We nee- need to go!"

"Fine, Hiroshi-san~"

...

* * *

><p><em>~Moments Later~<em>

_Both of them have arrived at the hall where the pop star, Takeshi was making his public debut._

"That guy has a good voice."

"Ya..."

"Hey Hikari!"

A teenage girl ran over to them...

"Who is she? And why is she bust-"

"I'm Yuuki and don't call me busty!"

"..."

"Okay, My fault."

_The three of them started to talk among each other.._

"Ya, so after the performance, we kidnap him."

"Fair enough."

"Okay~ ^^ This will be fun!"

...

* * *

><p><em>Later~<em>

*knock*

"Who is the-"

***BLAMMMMMM***

"What the F-"

Hiroshi then entered the room of the pop star, while Takeshi took out his gloves

"WHO ARE YOU? AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"To capture you."

"WHere- Where are my guards?"

"I wiped them out."

"FFFFFFFFFUUUU-"

"Shut up and make my job easier!"

"NO!"

Takeshi went forward and dealt him a flying kick, but Hiroshi soon recovered from that impact.

"NO WAY! WHO ARE YOU?"

Hiroshi tried to punch him but Takeshi quickly dodged the attack

_Since He's too fast for me_

_I have to use something else_ _then_

"I'm a vampire. Let's see what do vampires do?"

"That's ummm-"

While he was in his own world, Hiroshi took out his sword and stabbed him in his leg

**"ARRGHH!"**

And well, that made him fall.

"Im- Im- Impossible..."

Hikari and Yuki rushed over and lifted the body of Takeshi

"well, let's get-"

***BOOOOOMMMM***

_-継続することに-_


End file.
